


One Direction oneshot

by merhoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: After One Direction, Breakup, Future, One Shot, Other, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merhoran/pseuds/merhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about the boys after One Direction, and it's on Harry's POV.<br/>Please comment!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction oneshot

_Listen, we were big._

My heart shrinks to the size of an orchid when I look back and think about it. When I look back and laugh at everything we did, all of our mistakes but also all of our victories. We wasted time but we didn’t care, we went through heaven and through hell. But there was money, there was fame and success and fun, so we never complained about the stress.

I remember it as it happened not even yesterday, but today. I remember my band mates, of course I do. We were pretty young and we had the world in our hands. I remember how we used to pretend we knew everything, but deep inside of ourselves we knew it was a lie. We knew we had no idea where we were going, we knew it wasn’t going to last long…but as it wasn’t going to last long, we enjoyed every second. We never considered things could finish and, if I’m honest, I still don’t know why it finished.

I remember the adrenaline rushing my body, from my toes to the tip of my nose, just before jumping into the stage and hearing the cries of thousands of people, they were screaming our names.

_“Come on, make some noise!”_

Those years seemed to last forever. The last concert of our first tour. America. The Olympics. Our first Brit. The X Factor, of course. I’d give it all back just to do it again. Be with my best friends again.

I remember Niall. I remember his constant laugh and euphoric movements, I remember how he used to run from one side to the other one of the stage jumping and singing and sweating and playing guitar, all at the same time. His sudden obsession for caps. His Irish charm, how girls fell for it. But he had other thing in his mind before girls. Music, music, music, music. Niall liked what we were doing more than any of us, I believe. Nobody knows how much I loved the blond boy.

_I love when you play it, Niall. So come on, play…_

Zayn. He liked to party more than me, and that’s a lot. He even liked women more than me, and that’s _hell a lot_ . Zayn always said he liked intelligent women, and we always laughed at him because of it. He loved every kind of girl, he loved to love them. But Zayn was also a safe place to be, someone to talk to and someone who wouldn’t even judge you. He was such a good boy, and an even better friend. And after you cried on his shoulder, after he listened to all of your shit, he just smiled warmly and said,

_“Come on, I invite you to a drink and we forget about all of this.”_

I remember Liam as well. Yeah, Liam was definitely the only one with awareness out of all of us. He wasn’t like Zayn or me, he wasn’t even like Niall. He was a man of an only woman, he always knew what he wanted, and I admired for that. He was such a gentleman, an example for all of us. He was always so positive, a constant smile on his lips… You don’t know how hard was saying goodbye to him.

Louis…I couldn’t forget him. He was my best friend, he was the first person I talked to in The X Factor. He wanted to take a pic with me because he knew I was going to be big, but what he didn’t know is that he was going to be big with me, with _us_. When I think about him I cannot understand what happened, what disappeared. I’ll be always missing him.

And, of course, I also remember myself. Harry. There are so many pictures from those years, so many memories I don’t want to erase…I used to be the most popular one, but I never cared. I never saw myself as Harry Styles from One Direction. That felt weird. Whenever we had to came in the stage I was still 16 years old and auditioning for The X Factor. My legs always turned into jelly when I had to sing a solo, never mattered if it was the first time ever or the last one.

I can still sing all of our songs if you ask me to; I can still hit that high note of Gotta Be You. It’s ironic how we all sang about love, how we all loved every girl we met, but we never found the right one. I haven’t received any wedding invitation yet. I haven’t received anything. 

But now, when I drink too much whisky and look back, my throat dries up and a weird feeling stabs my stomach, something called nostalgia. The worst feeling ever but also very beautiful. When you feel nostalgia it is because you lost something, but what you lost was incredibly amazing. And you lived that, and you had that.

Anyway, I can’t stop wondering where are they, where are my friends. Because you can find other friends along the way, but there are always some you will never forget. That’s why, in nights like this, I put our pictures away. I try to put my memories away with that, but it gets harder and harder. I wonder what would we say to each other if we ever meet again…

And I still remember our last sights and our last words, 

_"It was such an adventure."_

It might be over, but the victory was for us. For the kids who believed in Rock n’ Roll.


End file.
